Restored, The Chosen One Is
by FireHead41
Summary: Anakin chooses the light, and starts a new life later on Tatoowine. But who says that he's still free from the Sith Lord who now wants him dead. No ObiAna pairings! DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1: Fallen

**A/N: I hope for this to be my first star wars fic that I won't quit on! I've always thought my other star wars fics were not right and so I removed them. I hope for this one to be good, so please enjoy.**

...> is master/apprentice bond

_Italic _is thoughts

**Chapter 1 : Fallen**

"Anakin, please!" cried Obi-wan hanging onto the tall bridge that had fallen into the lava river. Anakin was below him, eyes full of hate and frustration. He swung his light saber up towards Obi-wan who easily deflected it. "You must come back!"

"Come back to what! You turned Padme against me and kept those secrets from me! Why should I come back!" Anakin growled back to him swinging his light saber once more. Obi-wan crawled up the bridge higher letting Anakin's swing miss him. He grabbed onto one of the cables and stayed at that position.

"What secrets Anakin! I never kept anything from you! You are my brother, I would never keep anything from you!" Obi-wan tried to reason with his former padawan below him, but the darkness and confusion still lingered in his mind.

"Don't you try to trick me! You should've said that I could save Padme, and none of this wouldn't of happened!" Anakin said climbing higher up towards Obi-wan. "It's all you fault!" He swung up at Obi-wan's legs causing his old master to jump out onto the cable line. The Jedi Master's grip was loosening as he was thrown from the bridge. The cable swung back towards the bridge and Anakin was right in his path light saber raised. The young Sith lord struck at Obi-wan who blocked it once more being pushed back even farther. He swung into the air and took his chance to look downt he river. A rock was right in the bridge's path. The cable swung down back and both Jedi struck each other once more, and Obi-wan passed him again into the air. The oncoming rock hit into the bridge causing Anakin to fall lower. His yellow eyes glared up at Obi-wan who was hang on one of the bridge's broken pipes.

"It's all your fault!" Anakin shouted up to his former master. Obi-wan dangled as the bridge began to spin slowly around to the other side. Tears formed into Obi-wan's eyes as he heard Anakin's shouts.

"Anakin I never meant to hurt you! The Chancellor has been tricking you into the dark side! He never had the power to save people! Have you ever seen him use it!" Obi-wan held on tighter and pulled himself closer to the pipe, so that he was leaning on his chest. Looking down, he saw Anakin's hair tangled in his fingers. He could sense confusion and more frustration coming from him now. This was his chance! The chance to save Anakin and bring him back to the light!

_Bring back the Chosen One!_

"Anakin, please! Padme is still alive! She can still live! You must go to her!" Anakin looked up to Obi-wan with wet tears flowing down his face. "Save her Anakin! Come back!"

"S-save...Padme..." Anakin held the side of his face. _What has he done? He was suppose to save her not kill her! Is Obi-wan telling the truth? Is she really alive? The Chancellor had never used the power to save someone, that was true! Maybe...maybe...Obi-wan was-_

Another rock crashed into the side of the bridge. Obi-wan was knocked off from the pipe and he was dangling by his fingertips. Pieces of the fallen bridge began to break off and it slowly began to sink into the river of lava. Anakin's heart tightened as he saw his master almost near death.

"Anakin!" shouted Obi-wan trying to hang on. _Was this the end? He tried so hard...he tried so hard to bring Anakin back to the light...is this how he was repaid?_

The bridge rocked and the pipe began to loosen, and crack. Obi-wan's fingers were hot and sweaty. They began to slip down the small pipe that was holding onto Obi-wan's life.

_Was this truly the end?_

CRACK

The pipe broke off and Obi-wan began to fall. Anakin's eyes widened.

"Obi-wan!"

**It was short, but kinda a cliff hanger. If I am to continue this, I must get reviews. So R&R!**

**Ryu**


	2. Chapter 2: Into The Light

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews! This chapter is longer than the other so enjoy!**

**...> is master/apprentice bond**

**_Italic _is thoughts**

**Chapter 2: To The Light**

_The pipe broke off and Obi-wan began to fall. Anakin's eyes widened._

"_Obi-wan!"_

Anakin caught Obi-wan's hand as he hung onto the bridges. Anakin could see that he was sweating deeply from exhaustion, and barely conscious.

"Obi-wan!" Anakin cried once more. Obi-wan's eyes were closed, but his hand was still gripping onto his padawan's. "Obi-wan!" he cried again. Nothing came from him.

Suddenly, the bridge swung around causing Obi-wan to fly out into the air. Anakin held onto Obi-wan's hand with all of his might. He couldn't let him go, and he's not going to!

"Obi-wan please!" Anakin said tears flowing down his face. Obi-wan eyes were still closed. He looked up across the river and could see something a little ways ahead of them. They floated closer until he saw that the river suddenly ended, and it became a lavafall.

_No..._

He had to save Obi-wan now. He had to save him. He can't just abandon the Jedi who had taught him since he was nine. He has been his master ever since Qui-gon had departed and Obi-wan promised him that he would train Anakin. He can't abandon him, he will save him.

Anakin looked down at Obi-wan and pulled him up with his real hand. Gently he lifted his knee while balancing, and leaned Obi-wan across it on his back. Anakin looked over Obi-wan's sweating face and placed his hand on his forehead. Leaning his head down he touched his forehead with his master's and closed his eyes crying for him.

"Master...I...I'm so sorry..." Anakin let tears flow off his face and down over Obi-wan's cheek. A large explosion startled him and Anakin shot his head up seeing that the bridge was about to go over the fall. Quickly, he pulled Obi-wan into his arms and grabbed one of the cables connected to the bridge. He looked across the flowing river and found a floating raft the droids use to scoop lava, and began to climb onto the bridge more. As it began to fall, he stood up straight carrying Obi-wan close to his chest, and darted down the pathway.

The bridge tipped downwards more and Anakin made a leap for his life. He flipped with his master and landed hard on the raft causing him to drop Obi-wan in front of him.

"Agh!" Anakin quickly looked down to hear Obi-wan's voice in pain. The pain caused him to roll to the side gripping his hand. It had sunk a little ways into the hot lava.

"Master!" Anakin said crawling quickly towards him. Obi-wan fell backwards from more heat exhaustion and landed on his padawan's chest. His eyes were slightly open and Anakin took his burnt hand. Some of his skin was completely burnt off and his pinky finger was much thinner. From there on, his hand was burnt and bleeding.

"Master, please...are you alright?" Anakin asked. He brushed the wet bangs off of Obi-wan's forehead revealing that his eyes were still slightly open.

"An..." Obi-wan murmered. His throat was dry and he could barely talk.

"It's alright, I'm here master." Anakin stroked his thumb across his cheek hoping for him to stay awake.

"An...Anakin..." Obi-wan barely let out. Shaking, he lifted his hand up to touch Anakin's face and stroked his cheek. Anakin took his hand from Obi-wan's face and held his own hand strongly. "I'm so sorry master...I...I almost killed you...I killed...the Jedi are gone...I-I did..."

"Relax...my-pad...awan..." Obi-wan smiled with his blue crystal eyes now open. A tear fell down Anakin's cheek and fell over the two brother's hands. "Its..alright now..."

"But master, I've done terrible things...how can I be able to live...the Senate who kill me..." Anakin's mind crossed the times of when the Jedi were slaughtered and the beautiful Jedi Temple burning. His mind raced and suddenly fell upon the younglings who were killed by his weapon. The younglings that felt safer when he appeared in the doorway. Those younglings were killed by him.

"Do not...worry about that now..." Obi-wan insisted. "You must...find Padme...rescue your children Anakin...they need...you..." Blackness suddenly fell over Obi-wan and his hand felt limp in Anakin's own hand. His eyes closed and he leaned forward into Anakin's chest. Anakin's eyes widened. "Master!"

ooOoooOOOoooOOOoOOooo

Inside the Chancellor's courtroom, a group of four clones hovered a chair over to the Sith Lord who was standing on his platform.

"There's no sign of his body sir," reported one of the clones. He was reported the news of the missing Yodi who had escaped earlier.

"Then he's not dead," said Sidious's bodyguard next to him. (Is he his bodyguard?) "Double you search!" ordered Sidious.

"Yes sir, right away sir," answered the clone shifting the hover chair over to it's location. The chair hooked onto the hanger, and the clones began to run off sending more clones out to search for Yoda's body.

The Sith lord felt a chill of disturbance that skimmed his mind. Darth Vadar's presence was no more, and he could once again feel a familiar presence of the young Anakin SkyWalker. Sidious's eyes narrowed and he turned to his bodyguard. "Tell captain Cargi to prepare my shuttle for immediate take-off." The bodyguard nodded, "Yes Master." He bent down pressing a key and ordered for his master's command.

ooOoooOOOoooOOOoOOooo

Anakin had hovered the platform over to a dock and hooked it to the side. He turned and picked up Obi-wan gently in his arms and walked up the stairs leading to Padme's hanger where she had landed. He was up the staircase and stood in front of the silver cruiser that his master had arrived in. He began to skan the ground for Padme but couldn't find her anywhere.

_Padme! I'm so sorry...please be on that ship! _Anakin ran up the ramp of the ship and caught sight of C-3PO carefully laying Padme on a white couch. "Padme!" Anakin said darting to her side.

"Oh, Master Ani!" said C-3PO startled, " I carried Miss Padme onboard. She didn't seem to look very well, I hope you don't mind."

"No it's fine 3PO, thank you. Please, can you treat to Obi-wan's hand it has been burned badly." Anakin laid Obi-wan on another white couch and placed an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth. After a few minutes he could see Obi-wan's breathing going back to normal. Relieved for Obi-wan, he walked over to his wife who was sleeping on the soft couch. C-3PO thencame walking over and started to treat to his hand.

"Padme.." he whispered as he stroked his wife's cheek. Feeling his touch, Padme opened her eyes to see her husband sitting next to her, "Ani!" She leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck. Anakin wrapped his own around the sides of her shoulders since he wouldn't want to lift her up.

Padme had tears forming in her eyes, "Anakin what happened? Are you okay? What happened to Obi-wan?" Millions of other questions could've came from her, but Anakin placed one of his fingers (From his real hand) on her mouth.

"It's alright Padme, I'm here now and Obi-wan is fine. I will explain everything later, but first are you okay?" Padme nodded and wiped the tears falling down her cheeks, "The pains still hurt though Ani, I think I might go into labor soon."

"Then we must be getting back, I will take us to Aldeeran and the medical facilities there." Anakin leaned over and kissed Padme on her forehead. "I'm sorry for what I did Padme...I-I didn't know what I was doing..." Padme stroked the side of his cheek, "It's alright, you were confused and frustrated. But now everything is okay, and I'm so happy we're together again." She leaned forward giving him a soft kiss on the lips trying to get her husband to relax.

He pulled back and stood. "I'm going to get us out of here now, you stay and rest. I don't want anything to happen to you or our future." Padme smiled and nodded resting her head back on the soft pillow. Anakin smiled back and checked up on Obi-wan. Seeing that he was breathing fine and asleep, he just placed a cold wet cloth on his forehead and walked to the front of the ship and sat in the pilot's seat with C-3PO at his side.

"Let's go 3PO, set our course for Aldeeran." He buckled his seat belt and took the steering wheel. "Yes Master Ani," said 3PO pressing buttons and setting their course. The Silver Bullet hovered into the hot mucky air and flew out of the Mustafar system. Anakin was finally back into the light.

**Well I ended it there. I named the ship at the end I know, but I thought that fit it perfectly. Oh and on Aldeeran, Senator Organa won't be there of course, he will be on Coruscant still for political reasons regarding the burning of the Temple. Had to point that out, so please R&R!**

**Ryu**


	3. Chapter 3: Arrival

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far, I love you people who have read my story! I am going to update quickly because I have little time before I help my family move to Florida, so I will tell when I wont be posting for a while. Thanx for everything! oh and I had to change the master/apprentice bond. The thing didn't seem to appear when I uploaded it...**

**'...' is master/apprentice bond**

**_Italic _is thoughts**

**Chapter 3: Arrival**

The _Silver Bullet_ was halfway through it's hyperspace journey. Anakin would once and then check up on his wife and master to see if they were alright. As he let them rest, he sat in the pilot's chair while 3PO continued to monitor the ship.

_Why am I still alive? Why in forces name, am I still alive. I killed so many, and destroyed futures for the Republic. I don't deserve to live... _Anakin leaned his face into the palm of his hand. _I even was close enough to almost end my future with Padme...and fought Obi-wan like he was some kind of separatist. _Frustration consumed him, and he was filled of worry. What would the Senate do to him if he returned? They wouldn't let him live after what crimes he's done. They would kill him.

'Anakin...calm down...' Anakin's head shot up in response to Obi-wan's words. He could suddenly feel the bond that he had shared with his master again. That warm feeling relaxed him a little knowing that his master was regaining strength as well as himself.

'Master? Are you okay?' he asked concerned that Obi-wan shouldn't use his energy up. 'I am fine...young padawan' Obi-wan answered. 'You must calm yourself of your feelings Anakin...they will destroy you again if you give to much into them...'

'Yes, master. I'm sorry for what I did'

'You don't have to apologize. What's done is done...it cannot be changed...'

Anakin rose form his chair and walked into the room where his wife and master were lying. He knelt next to Obi-wan who had turned his face to him. He was smiling again with the oxygen mask still on him.

"Master." Anakin held his hand in Obi-wan's uninjured one, and let a tear flow down his cheek. "It's going to be fine Anakin," Obi-wan breathed through the mask, "You saved me, and you saved Padme. Now you will repent for what you've done, and move on with your new life with Padme and your child."

"But you master, are you going to restore the Jedi Order?" Anakin asked.

"It won't be possible if the Sith continue's to rule. Until the day when he is destroyed, I should go into hiding as Yodi will."

"Where will you go? There's not that many places where you would be safe from the Emperor. I would say for everyone to live together, in one safe place." Obi-wan chuckled, "You may be right on that Anakin, but for now we must get to Aldeeran."

Anakin suddenly remembered Obi-wan's injured and panicked a little, "Master, are you okay? Your not hurting are you?"

"No padawan, I am fine. Don't worry that much on me, I would be concerned for Padme. I believe she will be due soon." Anakin nodded and stood releasing Obi-wan's hand. "Thank you Obi-wan." Anakin turned around, checked on Padme, and left for the piloting seat. Obi-wan closed his eyes and let his face look towards the ceiling.

_No. Thank you Anakin..._

ooOoooOOOoooOOoOOOooOoo

An hour passed, and finally the ship was out of Hyperspace and was facing the huge planet. Anakin flew into the atmosphere and was intercepted by a contact from a guard ship.

"**Under the Aldeeran Security Terms, we must ask you your reason for landing here." **Anakin heard the message end and he pressed another speaker key to send back to the guard ship. "My name is Anakin SkyWalker, I am heading for one of your medical centers for the treatment of an injured Jedi and pregnant women. I request that you let us pass." Silence fell for a moment before the other ship answered.

"**Request granted, land your ship at the hanger bay of medical center 4. I shall send a message reporting of your arrival." **Anakin smiled, "Thank you." He flew the _Silver Bullet _over the small city and landed in the correct spot of the medical center. 3PO lowered the landing ramp and four Aldeeran workers came up with two stretchers. Anakin lifted Obi-wan off the couch and onto one of them while the 3PO set Padme on the other.

"We shall take them into immediate care right away," said one of the workers pushing Padme's stretcher slowly down the ramp. Obi-wan's stretcher right after with Anakin at his side. _Don't worry master, you will be fine soon..._ Obi-wan's eyes opened to meet Anakin's and he smiled. Slowly, he closed them up again. _I promise..._

ooOoooOOOoooOOoOOOooOoo

The Y-Wing shuttle landed on one of the Mustafar hangers. The ramp lowered and Lord Sidious slowly made his way down with three clone troopers behind him. As they reached the hangar floor, the Sith Lord turned to one clone and ordered them to send a search party out for Darth Vadar. The clone nodded and rushed back up the ramp.

"You two will come with me to search. If you see him, tell me immediately."

"Yes sir," responded the two clones. The Sith Lord began to walk down the stairs with the clones, and suddenly felt that Vadar's presence was diminishing. Minutes passing, he walked across the dirt ground and close to the rivers edge. He soon came to a lava fall which he saw small bits of rumble settled on the ground. _...Something disturbs me...Vadar has become no more... _he picked up a small piece ignoring the hot metal and felt it with his fingers. _I sense a betrayal... _

Sidious stood and threw the metal into the river of lava. Quickly it glew orange and melted into the lava."Tell your men to finish searching the area and report back to the shuttle,"he ordered to the clones. "Yes sir," both said in unison and they ran up the hill and down towards the hanger bay. The Sith Lord held his hands to his stomach and he grinned his teeth in anger. _He will not escape me, I will hunt him down and destroy him...along with his wife, master, and all his loved ones! He will pay for betraying me! I will kill him!_

ooOoooOOOoooOOoOOOooOoo

Anakin sat in the waiting room of the medical center. He wasn't allowed to see Padme or Obi-wan until they were fully checked. He glanced around the small room trying to relax and let the force flow threw him. Obi-wan would be greatful that he was feeling the force again. He had told him to meditate if he had the chance, to calm himself or his questions and feelings. But he was worried about him and his wife, and just couldn't concentrate at all. Then there was a hovering sound and a medical droid flew inside. Anakin rose quickly, questions blurting out of his mouth.

"How are they? Is Padme all right? And Obi-wan? Is anything wrong with them-" he was caught off by the droid holding up one of his mechanical hands, "Both are just fine, Obi-wan is asleep right now, and we are sure that Miss Padme's children will arrive very soon."

Anakin raised an eyebrow, "Children?"

"Yes, Miss Padme is carrying twins. Are you the father?" Anakin nodded in response, "May I go see them?"

"You may see Obi-wan, but we must keep Miss Padme for a little longer. You shall be the informed first off the twins arrival."

"Thank you," said Anakin bowing his head lightly. The droid exited the room and hovered away back to another room. Anakin walked out, and down the hallway until he reached Obi-wan's room. He opened the door to see his master had the oxygen mask still placed over his nose and mouth, for safety, and his hand was wrapped up in soft bandages. Walking over, he picked up a chair and set it next to Obi-wan's bed and sat down. Noticing his presence, Obi-wan turned his eyes to see him sitting next to him. "Hello Anakin."

"Hello master," his padawan greeted, "Are you feeling alright?"

"Yes, I still feel weak though. Mainly exhausted. But I'm quite alright after all that."

Anakin lowered his gaze, "This was my fault your like this..." Obi-wan lifted himself with his elbows to meet Anakin's eyes. Alarmed Anakin shot his head up, "Master what are you doing? Your going to strain yourself!"

"I'm fine Anakin, don't worry. And it's not your fault. It was Palpatines. He was the one tricked you into the Dark Side. Do not blame yourself for what has happened."

"It's just...I feel so bad for what I've done. I can't get rid of this feeling." Frustration overwhelmed him again and he gripped his hair with his fingers. Obi-wan put his hand gently on his padawan's head and sent a warm feeling through their bond. Anakin felt the comforting presence and began to relax. He hadn't felt this pleased sense he met Padme for the first time, and grew up to marry her. He let the feeling course through his bod until Obi-wan took his hand back and laid back onto his bed already out of energy.

"Master?"

"I'm fine Anakin, I just need to regain my lost strength. The heat really got to me I guess, and so did my feelings. But in time, I'm sure I'll be myself again." Smiles crept over the two brother's faces and then there was a knock at the door and the same information droid flew in.

"My young Jedi, the children are being born!"

**I Guess I'll leave it there. Thanks for telling me about that person I called a bodyguard. Lol. I'm writing the next chapters, so don't worry I'll try to post them ASAP!**

**Ryu**


	4. Chapter 4: Newborns

**A/N: Hello again everyone! I am very sorry I couldn't update this chapter. I just moved to my new house with my friend and my dad left for Florida. So, now that I'm all settled in I can write my story again. So here's the next chapter, sorry if it's bad cause I haven't written in a while.**

** … is master/apprentice bond**

**_Italic _is thoughts**

**Chapter 4: Newborns **

"I'm sorry master, but I must leave," said Anakin as he dashed for the door. Obi-wan only smiled as he could hear Anakin's footsteps become dimmer and dimmer as he ran down the hallway. He was so happy for him.

"Well, since I'm here," said the droid still trying to regain his balance from Anakin flying past him, "How are you feeling Master Obi-wan? Do you need anything?"

"No I am alright, just need to rest," Obi-wan answered. The droid nodded and hovered out of the room, the door automatically closing behind it. Obi-wan smiled again and closed his eyes letting himself flow into a slow sleep.

Meanwhile, Anakin reached his wife's room and took a glance through the viewing window. He could see another droid at the end of Padme's bed taking up a small baby in it's arms. It slowly carried his child over to a table with blankets laid over the surface, and washed the baby clean. It then wrapped it in warm blankets and carried it to Padme's side showing the new child to it's mother. Anakin smiled as Padme stroked it's delicate cheek. Suddenly, a cry was heard from the other end of the room and Anakin turned his head to see his other new child stretching out it's arms inside a cradle. _My twins...my two beautiful children…_The droid carrying the new baby hovered over to where the other child was crying and set it in a cradle next to it's sibling. It then turned it's attention to the crying child.

"Excuse me sir," spoke a droid coming out of the room. It was a lady's voice that the droid spoke with. "Would you be the father?" Anakin nodded with a smile growing on his face. The lady droid spoke with an exciting tone now, "I would like to inform you, that both your children are fine and healthy. Their mother is doing good as well. Would you like to come in?"

"Yes, thank you so much," replied Anakin. The droid nodded and motioned for him to enter, and he did. Anakin walked to his wife's side first to tell her that he was here.

"Padme…" The senator opened her eyes and found his, "Anakin, I'm so happy you're here…"

"I am too," he replied taking her hand. She smiled, "Aren't they beautiful?" Anakin chuckled, "I believe they are, even though I barely have seen them yet." Padme laughed as well. "Why don't you go see them, their wonderful."

"Alright," Anakin leaned down and kissed her gently on her forehead. He stood and walked over to the two cradles seeing both his children now sound asleep. _Theres something good, they fall asleep fast! _Anakin giggled at his thought and bent over the first baby which was a baby girl. He stroked her warm cheek over and over again. She was so cute.

"What should their names be?" asked Padme from her bed. "I don't know a good name for are boy, but I think I have a good name for the girl."

"What is it?" asked Anakin leaning up from his daughter's cradle. As he took back his hand, the little girl opened her eyes revealing two brown orbs just like Padme's. He smiled as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Leia," said Padme looking back at her husband.

"Perfect," said Anakin gently taking Leia's small hand in his own. That was a beautiful name for a beautiful girl.

"What about our boy?" asked Padme. Anakin turned his head to the sleeping child in the cradle next to Leia's. He let go of his daughter's hand and looked down at his son's bed. He looked almost identical to Leia.

"I'm not sure. I would like to name him after Obi-wan, but that really doesn't fit." Padme laughed from her bed, "Then what should it be?"

"Link?"

"Uhh, no."

"Landon?"

"No, Landon SkyWalker doesn't sound right."

"Logan?"

"Maybe."

"Lucas?"

"How about just, Luke?"

"…..yeah, Luke SkyWalker."

Both parents smiled, "Luke." Anakin looked down at his son, and touched his cheek. This time, the child only slept. _It's perfect…_

"Should you tell Obi-wan?" asked Padme. Anakin walked over to her side and took her hand. "Will you be alright?"

"I'll be fine, I'm just going to sleep," she said. "You tell Obi-wan and check up on him."

"I just left what could go wrong?" joked Anakin.

"I'm just worried," she pouted. Anakin knelt down and leaned forward giving her a peck on the lips. "Don't be, I'll be right back."

"Take your time." Anakin stood and walked out the room. Turning corners, he finally reached Obi-wan's room and entered. His master was sound asleep on his bed. Silently walking up to his side, he sat in a chair next to his bed.

"Master?"

Obi-wan heard him, and moved his head towards Anakin. He opened his blue eyes again seeing his padawan's eyes full of tears, "Are they alright?"

"There perfect," answered Anakin. "Both are healthy and good. One is a boy named Luke, and the other is a girl called Leia."

"Obi-wan smiled and placed his hand on Anakin's closest knee. "I'm happy for you."

Anakin gently laid his hand on his masters, "Thank you Obi-wan. You saved me, and now my wife is with me again with our two beautiful children. I will always thank you for that."

"And I will always be there to help you and your family again my friend." Both Jedi smiled and Anakin leaned forward embracing Obi-wan in a comforting hug. Tears fell from both of their eyes as they felt time stand there for that one moment.

"Thank you."

**Ok, I'm going to end it there. The next chapter I think will be a few weeks after the twins birth because I don't know what to add in between there. So, please be prepared for that. Hope you liked this chapter, I hope to update soon! R&R**

**Ryu**


	5. Author's Note!

**A/N: I know I haven't written in a very long time and i apologize. School has started, my papa has moved to Florida, hockey is becoming very busy, and I hardly get to watch my OC! I apologize sooooo much you guys, but I am almost complete with the next chapter! Please don't remove my story, I haven't quit yet! I hope to post it very very soon, I got a stupid time limit on the computer at my new house and it really bugs me, so please keep checking up! I'm gonna make sure the next chapter will be good since you guys waited so long!**

**FireHead**


	6. Chapter 5: Safe Place Now Gone

**Sorry for the late entry, these stupid parent controls on my s/n won't even let me read fanfics anymore, so my friend is going to post these chapters for me. I can still get reviews if you would like to send them, so please send them! This chapter takes place after the twin's birth. The family is ready to move to a safe place where the Emperor cannot sense them. Obi-wan of course, is joining them and Yoda will move to Dagobah. Here it is, hope you like it!**

**… is master/apprentice bond**

**_Italic _is thoughts**

**Chapter 5: Safe Place Now Gone, But Miracles Do Happen**

Anakin tickled his daughter's nose as he carried her up to their ship. The little child giggled and reached for her father's finger with excitement. He lowered his head touching his nose with Leia's tiny one. "How's my little girl huh?" chuckled Anakin with a smile. Quiet giggles came from Leia as she touched her father's nose. "How's my little girl?" He lightly pinched her side making her giggle more, "How's my little girl?" Anakin laughed as he tickled his daughter around her small stomach and on her feet.

"Careful Ani, or you will give her a heart attack," said Padme walking beside him.

"She's ticklish just like you are," said Anakin glancing at his wife with a smirk. He took his hand away from Leia and slowly reached for Padme's side. Instantly, she backed away smiling, "Don't even think about it Anakin!"

"Nahhh I'm thinking about it!" he chuckled walking closer to her.

"No your not!" she laughed smiling. Suddenly, Anakin leaped over to her still hanging on to his giggling daughter and gripped onto Padme tightly. Padme laughed trying to get loose, "Noo, noo!" Anakin spun her around still holding her tightly and started tickle her waist. Padme laughed so hard that the whole medical center could've heard her. "Hahaha! Anakin s-stop it!" laughed Padme leaning on his arm.

"Never!" laughed Anakin still tickling her. Leia was scratching Anakin's hand trying to do some kind of tickle. She was having fun.

"Stop Ani!' Padme shouted still laughing.

"Say that you love me first!" Anakin said tickling her even faster. Padme was laughing so hard this time, she couldn't speak. "Come on Padme!" Anakin chuckled with Leia giggling on his arm. "Say it!"

"HAHA! Ok-ok Ani! HAHA I-I love you!" Padme shouted fully leaning on Anakin's arm. Right then, Anakin stopped his hand and held onto Padme. She was exhausted from just laughing.

"Ha, I love you too Padme," smiled Anakin gently setting her on the ground and sitting next to her. She smiled also and leaned her head on his shoulder. Leia was finally done giggling and resting in both of her father's arms now. Padme stroked Leia's cheek still trying to catch her breath.

"I see you two had some fun?" asked Obi-wan walking up to them, Luke in his arms. The small boy was fast asleep.

"Yeah," answered Anakin looking up at his Master.

"Hello Obi-wan," said Padme opening her eyes.

"Hello," he greeted, "Just wondering when we are heading off. We cannot stay here for much longer. I have a feeling that the Chancellor will sense our presence here and will send strong forces to capture us."

"Yes, we're leaving now. Most of the supplies came from the planet's council, and so our few belongings have been taken to the ship," Anakin explained.

"Alright, I'll be onboard with this little one," Obi-wan held the sleeping Luke higher with a smile, and Padme smiled, "Looks like your great with children Obi-wan."

"Well, not really…" he chuckled, "This one is the first to take a liking to me. Usually, the younglings would never pay attention when I was teaching them."

Anakin's smile faded at the mention of the younglings. Many memories raced through his mind, the one youngling who asked for his help.

_The doorway opened of the council chambers and Anakin walked inside, his hood over the darkness of his face. The frightened younglings emerged from behind the council chairs, one walking up to Anakin._

_"Master SkyWalker, there are too many of them. What are we going to do?" Other younglings walked closer to the Jedi waiting for an escape plan. They looked pale, scared of what was going on. Anakin's eyes appeared from under the darkness of his hood, glaring down at the youngling. A blue light ignited from the tip of his light saber, the humming echoing through the room. The children jumped, terrified as there only hero leapt at the first youngling light saber readied over his head; yellow eyes glaring deadly at him._

_Piercing screams sounded through the Jedi temple._

"Ani?" asked Padme, seeing her husband's eyes starring at something that wasn't there.

"Ani?" said Padme now waving her hand in front of his eyes. Anakin snapped out of thoughts and focused on Padme, "Yeah?"

"Is there something bothering you Anakin?" asked Obi-wan concerned. Anakin quickly shook his head, "No, nothing…"

"You looked frightened Ani, are you not feeling well?" asked Padme. Anakin smiled stroking her cheek with his finger, "I'm fine. Now let's get going shall we?"

"Alright, if your okay." Padme stood up and helped Anakin to his feet with Leia still awake in his arms. Obi-wan walked with them to their ship called the _LittleHawk_. It was a small ship, but could carry heavy loads still going normal speed. It was oval shaped and pure silver, and seemed good for Anakin to fly around in when traveling to other planet's for news on the new Rebellion.

Anakin climbed up the ramp of the _LittleHawk _and placed Leia in a small crib made for her and her twin brother. He smiled kissing her soft cheek, and walked back down the ship in time to see Padme walking up with Luke in her arms. Obi-wan stood at the bottom with Senator Organa and bowed.

"Thank you for your help Senator," he said coming back to a stand.

"We are grateful to help, please be safe on your journey home," replied the Senator bowing slightly. Anakin approached and bowed, "My thanks also Senator."

Organa smiled and nodded, "Safe journey to you, and your new family. I hope to see the both of you soon."

"We shall find a way to keep updates on the rebellion," mentioned Obi-wan.

"Of course," said Organa.

Padme came walking down the ramp and faced the Senator, "Thank you Bail. We owe everything to you. Please be safe around this new Empire."

"You also Milady," he said bowing.

"Farewell," said Obi-wan tilting his head. Anakin nodded and all three walked back up the ramp which closed automatically behind them. Anakin left Padme with the twins, and sat down in the pilot's chair. Obi-wan sat in the chair next to him.

"Ready?" asked Obi-wan looking at him.

"For this new life? No. But for the end of the Empire, yes." replied Anakin chuckling.

"Good answer, now let's get going." Obi-wan pressed now the ignition key and checked for any errors which ended up in being nothing. Anakin gripped onto the steering wheel (I hope that's what they still call them!) pushing it downwards slightly. From the outside, the ship's landing leg's lifted above the ground and locked inside the ship's body. The engines blew and the _LittleHawk _slowly turned and flew out of the sky and into the darkness of space.

oOooOOoooOOOoooOOooOo

"Where to, my lord?" asked the clone pilot who was steering the Emperor's Y-Wing. The hooded figure was seated in the middle of the front of the ship.

"Tatoowine," answered Sidious in a low dark tone.

"Yes sir," said the clone igniting the ship's engines and blasting it into the air. The Sith turned his face to the main commander, "Arrange the remaining troops on the ship and all ships nearby. Be ready for a capture on the planet."

"Yes, my lord," answered the clone pressing a key on his helmet. "Captain."

**"Yes Commander?"** answered the clone from another ship.

"Arrange for a destroyer to report to the planet Tatoowine immediately. We are to capture the remaining Jedi and the others. These are the lord's orders."

**"Yes sir."** The commander let go of the key and nodded towards Sidious.

"Gooooood," he said with his evil smile on his face. The Y-Wing flew out of Mustafar, and quickly launched into hyperspace.

oOooOOoooOOOoooOOooOo

The twins were sound asleep in their crib along with their mother who was sleeping in a nearby chair. Anakin walked quietly into the room and placed a blanket over his wife's shoulders. Without opening her eyes, Padme smiled, "Thank you Ani." Anakin leaned forward giving her a kiss on her forehead, "Sleep my love."

He walked out of the room and back into the piloting room where Obi-wan was staring into the light of hyperspace. Anakin could tell he was deep in thought.

"Is there something bothering you Master?" Anakin asked always curious about Obi-wan's thinking.

"Oh, nothing…it's just I have been hearing some sort of voice in my mind. It keeps calling out to me and it does sound familiar. I just can't discover who's it is."

"I'd bet it would be the force knowing you always follow it," said Anakin.

"I believe so, but it sounds so familiar…and it gives a familiar presence."

Anakin thought for a moment before something flashed in his mind.

_A-away…go…_

He tried to study harder, this voice sounded familiar to him too. An older, much wiser voice.

_Get-a-a…way…_

"Get away…" repeated Anakin.

"You can hear it?" asked Obi-wan.

"It just came to me. I think someone's saying get away," explained Anakin.

"Get away from what I wonder?" obi-wan rubbed his chin drowning his brain in thoughts once more.

_Anakin! Anakin!...get away!...tr-ap…_

"A trap!" shouted Anakin. Suddenly, the ship came out of hyperspace and it was faced by a huge clone destroyer ship. Obi-wan shot out of his thoughts and activated the deflector shield right as incoming blasters flew at them. Anakin grabbed the steering wheel and steered it left, out of the blaster shots.

"It was a trap!" shouted Anakin, "Palpatine knew I was coming here, blast it I should've known!"

"Concentrate Anakin, worry about other dealings later," said Obi-wan activating the rear deflector shield. Their ship was still being shot at as Anakin tried to dodge every bullet without spinning the whole thing. Suddenly, a blast blew into one of their engines causing a huge explosion to blow.

"Padme!" shouted Anakin looking back at the hallway where smoke was coming from.

"Go Anakin!" said Obi-wan grabbing the wheel that was in front of him. He activated his, and began to steer the ship with more twists and turns.

Anakin rushed back into the room where his family was. Padme was already over the twins crib covering them with her body.

"Padme!" yelled Anakin running to her side. She began to cough as more smoke emerged from the ceiling and the walls.

"Ani, the children…" she said coughing more and more.

"I'll get them, you go to the cockpit so I can close this room! Go!" Padme nodded still covering her mouth, and ran out of the room. Anakin quickly wrapped each of the twin's blankets around themselves to keep them from inhaling more smoke. Taking his children in each arm, Anakin exited them room using the force to the seal the door behind him. He rushed to the cockpit where Padme was strapped to one of the backseats.

"Anakin!" she said ready to unstrap herself.

"Stay there and take Leia," said Anakin handing his daughter to her. Another bang was heard and the alarm gave off. Anakin sat himself in the front seat next to Obi-wan holding his child firmly in his arms, "Obi-wan get us out of here."

"The hyperdrive is down, we can't!" said Obi-wan frantically.

"Keep trying, please!" cried Padme from the back. Obi-wan dodged another blast shot and flew into deep space. _Please, let a miracle happen, I don't need this family to end up like many others soon to come! Please force help us! _Obi-wan activated the remaining power in the rear deflector shield as he directed the ship toward the stars. Suddenly, a miracle seemed like it happened. If random energy suddenly appeared out of nowhere and activated the hyperdrive, then that's a miracle!

"We're going," said Obi-wan. "Hang on."

With their other hands, Anakin and Padme tightened their grips onto the edge of their seats as the ship burst into hyperspace, and out of the clone ship's range. This was one miracle, they were all thankful for.

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY FOR HOW LATE THIS CHAPTER IS! Please PLEASE! Still review, I promise to make the next one more sooner! Thanks for sticking with me guys!**

**FireHead**


	7. Chapter 6: Reflections

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews! I hope to speed up on posting more chapters through this story. Please keep enjoying it!**

**Chapter 6: Reflections With Wounds**

"Where are they!" howled Sidious through the comlink. The clone on the other end stammered with his words, "Uh well my lord, we had damaged their hyperdrive and were about to activate the tracker beam when they seemed too…"

Sidious waited for the end, "And?"

"And their ship seemed to have some unknown power source that, well…boosted the hyperdrive to let them go to hyper—gah, GA" The clone dropped the commlink gripping his throat for more air. Millions of miles away, Sidious choked his throat and killed the trooper in an instant.

_HOW! How did they escape! _shouted the Emperor in his mind. _They were on my fingertips! They were right in my grasp! _He clenched his white fingers together forming a fist full of fury and anger. _They will be found…_he promised "And I shall make sure of it!"

ooOOooOOooOOoo

"Wha…Where are we?" asked Anakin breathless. Obi-wan, sweating, was leaning his back against his seat. His hands looked red from Anakin's view because of gripping onto the steering wheel so hard.

"Somewhere close to Tatoowine I think….it was already set for the ship's next course…" he replied swinging his chair around to face the couple. "Are you two alright?"

Padme, face covered in grey dust and tiny pieces of ruble nodded slowly bringing her daughter to her face, kissing the crying child on her forehead. Luke was coughing more than crying which made his father's worries grow even more. He nodded still looking over his son for any burn's or scrapes.

"We need to get to my mom's farm…my step-dad's farm…" Anakin said looking up at his master.

"What sector is it in?" asked Obi-wan.

"UH…near Mois Eisley. On the outskirts…you remember don't you Obi-wan? Qui-gon found me there."

Obi-wan swung his chair back to face the controls. He steered the ship towards the planet, though it's steering wasn't doing that great because of the damage to the back of the wings. Plus, most of the gas had leaked out, and the hyperdrive was offline looking like a pile of junk. The Jedi Master wanted to ignore Anakin's question since he's been trying to put that behind him. Bringing it back up though, made him remember perfectly.

_"Are you alright!" asked a frantic little boy running up to Qui-gon who just fell to the ground. The young Obi-wan followed behind also kneeling beside his Master._

_"Yes…yes…" said Qui-gon taking deep breaths in between._

_"What was it?" asked Obi-wan._

_"I'm not sure…" replied the Jedi Knight, "But it was well trained in the Jedi Arts. My guess, it was after the queen."_

_The little Anakin looked from Obi-wan to Qui-gon, "What are we gonna do about it?"_

_Qui-gon sat up higher leaning on his palms. "We should be patient…" he answered. "Anakin…meet Obi-wan Kenobi…"_

_Obi-wan looked down at the boy as he looked at him and shook his small hand. The boy's face lit up with excitement. _

_"You're a Jedi to! Pleased to meet you!" he said shaking Obi-wan's hand faster. Obi-wan smiled and looked back at his master. Qui-gon chuckled cracking a smile as the ship dove into hyperspace, heading back towards Coruscant._

_"NOOOO!"_

_"It's…it's too late…" gasped Qui-gon his head lying in his apprentice's arms._

_"No!" breathed Obi-wan holding him closer to his chest. His master's skin felt cold and looked pale, his body weak from the deep wound in his chest. _

_"Obi-wan…promise…promise me you will train the boy…" Qui-gon said looking into Obi-wan's eyes._

_Obi-wan nodded, "Yes Master." He watched Qui-gon's hand rise to touch his skin. The touch of the coldness made tears fill his eyes._

_"He is the chosen one…he will bring balance…" Slowly, Qui-gon's eyelids began to fall while Obi-wan's hands brought his face closer to his own._

_"Train him…"_

_Tears fell over his cheeks and down the older man's face his master's eyes came to a close. He rocked his body side to side with his own forehead against his._

_Qui-gon was dead._

_"What will happen to me now?" asked the little Anakin the glow of flames coloring his skin. Obi-wan, hood over his head, looked down at the small boy with a light smile, "The Council has given me permission to train you. You will be a Jedi, I promise."_

_Anakin looked into the blue orbs seeing that truth that was filled in them. He nodded and returned his site back to the gulf of flames, burning his old friend's body._

_"Anakin!" called an older Obi-wan with his red beard and grown out hair. Anakin, now a teenage padawan turned and ran towards him._

_"She went into the club master!" exclaimed Anakin._

_"Patience, use the force…think," said Obi-wan calmly. _

_"Yes master," said Anakin rushing his words, and turning for the club again. Obi-wan gripped his arm, "She went into there to hide, not to run."_

_"Yes master."_

_Obi-wan held up Anakin's light saber that Anakin had "dropped" fighting the assassin, "Next time try not to loose it."_

_"Yes master."_

_"This weapon is your life!" Obi-wan handed the saber to him and began to walk up into the club._

_"I try master…" taking his weapon and following inside. Obi-wan looked around the glowing club scanning for any sign of their suspect._

_"Why do I get the feeling you'll be the death of me?"_

_Anakin walked closer behind him, "Don't say that master. You're the closest thing I have to a father."_

_"Then why don't you listen to me?" asked Obi-wan still looking around the club._

_"I am trying…"_

_"Put the ship down!" cried Anakin watching as Padme's still body disappeared into the sand dust. Obi-wan jumped in front of him, "Anakin! Don't let your personal feelings get in the way!" Obi-wan turned his attention to the pilot, "Follow that speeder!"_

_Anakin hesitated worried dearly about his love. "Lower the ship!"_

_Obi-wan eyed his apprentice again, "I need you! If we catch Dooku we can end this war right now!"_

_Anakin glared at his master still thinking about Padme._

_"You have a job to do!"_

_"I don't care, put the ship down!"_

_"You will be expelled from the Jedi Order!"_

_"I can't leave her!"_

_"Come to your senses!" shouted Obi-wan through the loudness of the ship, "What do you think Padme would do with she in your position?"_

_Anakin looked at his master, and towards the ground._

_"She would do her duty…"_

"_Your going to need me on this one master," said Anakin strolling with Obi-wan to the landing platform ramp._

_"Oh I agree, but it may turn out to be just a wild Banther chase," said Obi-wan with a smile. Anakin halted, "Master."_

_Obi-wan turned facing his older apprentice._

"_I've disappointed you…I haven't been appreciative of your training…" Obi-wan's eyebrows rose at the truth. Well, it was the truth._

"_I've been arrogant, and I apologize…I just have been so frustrated with the council." The young boy's eyes looked sorrowfully into Obi-wans. The master smiled placing a hand on Anakin's shoulder._

"_You have grown Anakin and I am very proud of you. I have raised you since you were a small boy. I have taught you everything that I know."_

_Anakin's eyes grew wider at his master's words._

"_And you have become a far greater Jedi than I've ever hoped to be."_

_A smile grew on Anakin's face as the complements sank into his mind. Obi-wan hasn't praised his skills like this in a long time._

"_But be patient Anakin. It won't be long before the Council grants you a Jedi Master."_

_The younger apprentice nodded and watched as his master strode down the ramp. Anakin walked to the top, "Obi-wan."_

_The Jedi master stopped and looked up at his padawan._

"_May the force be with you."_

"…_good-bye old friend. May the force be with you."_

"_You turned her against me!" howled Anakin glaring at Obi-wan with his yellow eyes._

"……_you have done that yourself!"_

_Lava exploded and burst from the ground as Anakin let his robe fall to the ground. He paced forwards and backwards still eyeing his master._

"_You will not take her from me!"_

_Obi-wan let his brown robe fall to the ground, "Your anger and lust for power has already done that." He began to follow in the opposite direction of Anakin's steps, moving forward when he did; stopping when he did._

"_You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind until now…until now you have become the very thing you swore to destroy."_

"_Don't lecture me Obi-wan," growled Anakin, "I see through the lies of the Jedi. I do not fear the dark side as you do."_

_Obi-wan reached Padme's body and knelt down checking her pulse as Anakin continued on._

"_I have brought peace, freedom, justice, and security to my new Empire."_

"_Your new Empire?"_

"_Don't make me kill you…"_

"……_Anakin, my allegiance is to the Republic. To democracy!"_

_Anakin looked over his shoulder knowing he couldn't see Obi-wan's face, "If your not with me. Then you're my enemy."_

_Obi-wan stood and looked sadly at the back of his padawan's head, "Only a sith deals an absolute," he gripped and unclipped his weapon holding it behind him._

"_I will do what I must."_

_Anakin chuckled evily, "You will try…"_

_CHING!_

_CHING!_

ooOOooOOooOOoo

"Obi-wan?"

Obi-wan snapped out of his memory reflection hearing Anakin's voice behind him. Remembering what happened and where they were brought him back to reality.

"Yes Anakin…I remember…" said Obi-wan closing his eyes, a tear falling down his cheek. Quickly he wiped it off.

_Obi-wan……_Anakin thought spotting his tear. That was the first tear he's seen since Mustafar. Unless that was just sweat running down on face, Anakin couldn't tell by then. He was too caught up with his anger to see it.

"Come on Obi-wan," said Padme ending the sad silence, "Let's get to the moisture farm, we'll be much safer."

"Do you think the Chancellor would know of this place?" Anakin asked.

"Not for the amount of time we'll be staying there," Obi-wan answered as the ship entered the atmosphere and sandy air. Not attracting attention Obi-wan steered the ship miles past Mois Eisley though it was still visible.

"Right there!" said Anakin pointing towards the sandy plains. A hole was seen by Obi-wan followed by tall pillars, and an oval shaped hut next to it. He lowered the ship not close by the hole, and during the landing figured out that the landing gear was not working.

"It's jammed," explained Obi-wan trying to fix it quickly.

"Just land it like this, it's not gonna hurt it that much…" said his padawan with a chuckle. Obi-wan did so, and the ship landed roughly on the sand tipping onto it's side. The engines shut off by themselves, completely destroyed and empty, but luckily the ramp was able to stretch down to the sand.

"Let's go, and be careful. There are lots of broken pieces lying around," said Anakin unbuckling himself and Padme and began to walk for the exiting door. Obi-wan stood up, but suddenly fell to the floor clutching his leg. It felt numb all of a sudden, and Obi-wan didn't know why.

"Anakin!" called Obi-wan from the ground. Padme turned around and gasped, "Obi-wan what's wrong!" That got Anakin's attention. He rushed to his fallen side.

"Are you hurt?" the padawan asked finally noticing a sharp piece of glass in his master's leg.

"I didn't know of this…" Obi-wan said still gripping his fingers around the broken piece. Dry blood was crusted around the piece and down his leg. The pain suddenly emerged and got him out of nowhere.

"Careful Obi-wan, don't move it," Padme said still looking it over, "Anakin, go to the farm, I would guess they've seen our ship by now."

"Alright, stay here Obi-wan," Anakin rose and quickly hurried out of the ship and down the ramp right in time to see Ben and Burru walking curiously up towards him.

"Anakin?" asked Burru still unsure if it was him.

"Yes," nodded the Jedi stopping in front of her. The young girl smiled and noticed the bundle in his arms, "Is this your child?"

"Yes, this is Luke," Anakin held up his son's face into view and both smiled.

"Why are you here Anakin?" asked Ben.

"Can I explain that later? I need you to help me, my master got injured during our escape, and I need to help him down here."

"Of course," said Ben. Burru gladly took Luke into her arms to let both men run up the ramp and back into the ship. Padme had got Obi-wan to sit up leaning his back against a chair.

"Hello Mr. Larrs," greeted Padme with a light smile. Sadly, she didn't look her greatest for the talk she performed.

"Uhh Ben is fine…" the man stuttered as he glanced at her. She nodded quickly, "Ben, sorry."

"It's fine, now what's happened?"

"There's a piece of rubble in his leg, we need to get him inside to remove it," explained Anakin placing a hand over his master's forehead. It was much colder than normal. Anakin took Obi-wan's hand also feeling coolness coming from it. "Obi-wan, how are you feeling?"

Obi-wan didn't answer that quickly, but eventually spoke, "Worse than before…"

"Let's hurry," suggested Padme as she stood up. Ben and Anakin took one of Obi-wan's arms over their shoulder and carefully began to walk him across the floor and down the ramp. Burru walked up as they passed and met with Padme.

"Hello Ms. Padme," she greeted nicely.

"Hello Burru," said Padme, "You can call me Padme, it's alright. You're a good friend to me."

The girl smiled as they walked across the sands towards her home. The men had just reached the farmhouse (is it called something else, like an igloo?) and walked Obi-wan inside, lying him down on the long couch. Anakin felt his master's forehead another time and still his skin was cool.

"Ben, can you go get a rag soaked with hot water for him?" asked Anakin. Ben nodded and quickly exited the room.

"Sorry about this Anakin…" breathed Obi-wan with a little smile. He ruffled the boy's hair ignoring the pain that was in his right leg.

"At least you won't leave me, if that happened—"

Obi-wan cut him short, "That's not going to happen for a while now."

Anakin laughed as Ben reappeared with a bowl supposedly, filled with water and a rag. Anakin took the bowl thanking him for it, and took out the rag soaked with the hot water. Squeezing the excess water out, he folded it and placed it on his Master's forehead.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

"Your skin is cold, so your probably getting sick. I bet it's from having this in your leg so long." He scooted over towards Obi-wan's thigh and looked over his wound.

_How in force name I'm I going to get this thing out? _thought Anakin.

**A/N: That was a lot of memory I had to remember since I memorized those scenes. I know, some of the lines are wrong and I'm probably missing some parts. Please review, sorry for the late chapter!**

**FireHead**


	8. Final Note!

**NOTE TO ALL**

I am sorry to announce that this fic will be discontinued. I started this several years ago, and I've honestly lost all thought on it. If someone would like to finish this for me, please message me if you can. I will not accept people continuing this for me without my permission. I hate being that kind-of person, but really guys, it's my story.

Anywho, thank you to all who have read, or read and reviewed my story. I appreciate all of your opinions and thoughts and hope for you to continue reading my work. I will only have 2 fics left going and currently those are Out of All People and Together.

OOAP is rated M, so younglings please don't read because you're not allowed.

Together is rated T, but eventually it will become M.

Again, thanks to all, and my apologies!

FireHead


End file.
